


Квартира

by Riakon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Out of Character, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 04:19:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19433800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: — Где ты живешь?— В подземной сети пещер, спрятанной глубоко в лесах.— Воу, правда?— Нет, идиот. У меня квартира в центре города. ©





	Квартира

**Author's Note:**

> На песню группы Звери - Квартира

POV Питер

Ты ходишь в нижнем белье по квартире моей. Я понимаю: лето — жарко, но меня пожалей!

В конце концов, с тех самых пор, как ты, чертёнок, зачастил в мои апартаменты, было бы неплохо хоть изредка одеваться! Никто не спорит, что так куда удобнее, но, чёрт побери, меня достало есть пригоревшие завтраки.

— Хейл, прекрати! — смеешься ты, наигранно отбиваясь от меня деревянной лопаткой. Но разве я мог остаться в стороне, когда ты так мило виляешь своей аккуратной, подтянутой попкой под звуки айпада, стоя у плиты, в очередной раз импровизируя из того, что нашёл в моём холодильнике?

— Иначе что, Стайлз? — Я горячо выдыхаю в круглое ушко, нарочно задевая щетиной нежную шею. Я вижу, как твоё тело пробирает дрожь, и не могу удержаться от того, чтобы не уткнуться носом в недавно оставленную метку, вдыхая наш общий запах, которым, ты, кажется, пропитался насквозь.

— Иначе на завтрак у тебя снова будут угли! — Я буквально слышу, как уверенность вытекает у тебя из пальцев, когда ты откидываешь голову назад, открывая беззащитную шею целиком и полностью для меня.

— Тогда нам снова придется заказывать еду на вынос, — соглашаюсь, опуская руки на талию и притягивая к себе ближе. Второй рукой я накрываю его пах, чувствуя, как острый запах смазки щекочет ноздри.

— Уже? — Я притворяюсь удивленным.

— Мне всего девятнадцать, Пит, — ты шепчешь заполошно, не глядя выключая плиту и вжимаясь в меня всем телом.

— Ох уж эти гипервозбуждаемые неразумные подростки, — качаю головой в притворном осуждении, забираясь пальцами под плавки одной рукой, а второй скользя по боку, вниз. Твоё сердце бешено бьётся, словно у загнанного кролика, но это кажется мне самым восхитительным звуком, если не учитывать тех сладких стонов, которые вырываются из твоего горла. Ты пытаешься быть мужественным, не осознавая пока, что ты будешь возбуждать меня любым.

— А ты этим пользуешься, старый… — окончание этого предложения тонет в протяжном стоне, когда мои пальцы, обнаружившие то, что искали, вторгаются в тебя. Мы занимались сексом меньше часа назад, и я точно знаю, что смазка тебе не потребуется. Спустить собственные брюки с бельём одной рукой не представляет никакой проблемы, особенно, когда дело касается секса. Не говоря уже о том, чтобы приспустить твои.

— Старый?.. — мурлычу я в твоё ухо, вскидывая брови, и подхватывая под колени. Да, провернуть такой трюк, не будь я оборотнем от рождения, скорей всего было бы ой, как не просто. Но я все же оборотень.

— Питер, пожалуйста, — мельтешащие руки ищут за что бы ухватиться, и в конечном итоге твои пальцы зарываются в мои волосы. Я прикусываю твою шею, погружаясь в тебя плавно, но неотвратимо, не давая ни единого мгновения на привыкание.

Ты дышишь тяжело, постанываешь, хрипишь, умоляешь всем своим видом, и издаешь какие-то совершенно невообразимые звуки. Откажись ты тогда от укуса, я бы решил, что ты волк, или койот, или еще какой-то зверь, но никак не чистокровный человек.

Это не может длиться долго, поскольку ни ты, ни я не настроены на долгую игру, и, едва мы достигаем финала, я шепчу тебе на ухо:

— Милый, ты, конечно, лапушка, но давай ты будешь одеваться на время готовки?

— Мгм, — отвечаешь ты разморено, когда я несу тебя в душ, и мне кажется, что мы договорились.

А назавтра ты готовишь мне завтрак в фартуке, надетом на голое тело.

Чертёныш.

POV Стайлз

Так издеваться нельзя, и я начну скоро выть. А ты не слышишь меня и продолжаешь ходить! Без. Чёртовой. Майки!

Разве это честно? Ты же знаешь, как твой пресс действует на меня! Как мне хочется прижиматься к нему губами, ластится щекой, чувствуя, твою сильную руку, мягко, но настойчиво надавливающую мне на макушку, и вынуждая опуститься на колени и уткнуться носом в пах.

Ни для кого из нас не секрет, что так ты мстишь мне за каждое проведенное утро, но разве это честно — доводить меня до дрожи в коленях своим видом. Особенно своими чертовыми оборотничьими тренировками?

— Хейл, может ты всё же прервешься? — хрипло спрашиваю я, стараясь взять свой голос под контроль и не возбуждаться мгновенно от вида того, как капельки пота стекают по его животу.

— Я ещё даже не разогрелся! — Насмешка в твоем голосе заставляет волоски на затылке встать дыбом. И не только их. Чёрт, да когда же я, в конце концов, уймусь?! Когда это адова пытка прекратится, и я смогу хотя бы просто не смотреть на то, как ты подтягиваешься на одной руке, постепенно из пяти пальцев оставляя два. И это дьявольски круто — такого я даже у Скотта не видел.

— Ты же не хочешь, чтобы я потерял форму? — Ты вскидываешь бровь, и я готов сдохнуть от перевозбуждения, при виде этого жеста. Я знаю, тебе даже не надо прислушиваться к моему сердцу, чтобы понять как сильно я тебя хочу. Тебе вполне достаточно моего вида.

— Ни за что, — мгновенно отзываюсь я, подходя ближе.

Ты смотришь на то, как я облизываю губы, и, в моей голове зреет коварный план.

Пока ты отжимаешься, я кладу руку тебе на пресс, и нарочито медленно двигаю ею в сторону паха.

— Ты решил пошалить? — Кажется, тебя это удивило.

— Ты занимайся, занимайся, — я стараюсь сохранять невозмутимый вид и ухмыляюсь: — вдруг на нас какая-нибудь пришлая стая нападет, а ты не в форме. Нехорошо.

— И что мне будет, если я продолжу?

— Еврей, — нежно замечаю я, — я твой. Полностью. На двенадцать часов. Любой каприз, вульфи.

— Сутки, — моментально отзываешься ты, и я качаю головой.

— Ставка слишком высока для невинного развлечения. Тем более, что я потребую от тебя того же, если ты не сможешь. Если ты собьешься или прервешь свою тренировку, м?

— Идет, — ты возвращаешь мне ухмылку.

Я немного сомневаюсь, когда ты уверенно подтягиваешься на одной руке, пока я спускаю с тебя белье. И даже когда я неторопливо ласкаю твою плоть в такт каждому из подъемов. Это лишь игра. Медленная и мягкая. Я убеждаю себя в том, что торопиться мне некуда, пока скольжу языком по уздечке, пока надавливаю на щелочку на головке с усилием. Некуда торопиться, когда я посасываю головку. У тебя отменный самоконтроль, конечно, и я это отлично знаю. Как и то, как тебя его лишить.

Я достаточно расслаблен, чтобы позволить скользнуть головке дальше, до горла. Чтобы, вопреки собственным инстинктам сглотнуть её снова и снова, сдавливая твой член нежными стенками. Я чувствую, как твой ритм сбился на долю секунды, но это ещё не разгром. Я повторяю это снова, выпуская его полностью и снова насаживаясь, и, сгребая твою мошонку в кулак, я осторожно оттягиваю её, усиливая все твои ощущения и поднимая немного слезящиеся глаза на тебя. Ты смотришь мне в глаза, позволяя перехватить инициативу, совершенно забывая о том, что ты делал какие-то упражнения. Вторая рука давным-давно контролирует ритм моих движений, а ты не можешь не смотреть мне в глаза, когда твоя плоть меж моих губ. Мы оба знаем, как сильно тебя возбуждает это. Моя похоть. Моё желание доставить тебе максимальное удовольствие.

Ты смотришь на то, как я сглатываю твое семя, и наконец опускаешься, валишь меня на пол, прижимая к своему разгоряченному телу. Мы оба знаем, что ты сведешь меня с ума одним поцелуем и несколькими торопливыми движениями руки на моем члене — это мой предел, после таких возбуждающих игр — вот ведь ирония — я завожусь куда больше, чем ты. Просто до этого я успел передёрнуть.

— Ладно, итак? — Ты поднимаешь свои умопомрачительные брови и смотришь на меня, признавая своё поражение. Хотя я почти уверен, что ты ожидаешь чего-нибудь постельного плана. Хахаха, Пит, ты будешь просто в восторге от моей идеи.

— До истечения этих двенадцати часов, — начинаю я с самой милой улыбкой, на которую способен, — ты должен признаться моему отцу, что пялишь его сына.

В твоих глазах впервые я вижу подобие ужаса и торжествующе вздергиваю подбородок.

Чистая победа.

POV Питер

Не знаю, кто из нас зверь. Наверно раньше был я, но я не знаю теперь — ты пожираешь меня. И мне кажется, что от меня — того, который был до памятного вечера, когда ты, заинтересованный, напросился в гости в мою квартиру, остаётся всё меньше.

Постепенно ты заполняешь собой всё чертово пространство. И ладно, если бы между нами был только секс. Да, одно время, был только он. И Игра. Вечный сарказм и взаимные подколки делали игру только слаще, потому, как ты не уступаешь мне ни в язвительности, ни в интеллекте, как бы часто я не пытался доказать тебе обратное.

Шоком для меня становится обнаружить вторую зубную щетку в ванной. Я смотрю на неё как на восьмое чудо света. Спустя несколько секунд, я вспоминаю, как эту самую щетку, я самолично покупал тебе в детском отделе, полагая, что ты обидишься на мой выбор.

— Чувак, это самая крутая щётка из всех, что у меня когда-либо были! — Ты смотришь на неё восхищенными глазами и благодарно целуешь меня в щёку. Я в растерянности. Из всех реакций, что я ожидал — эта последняя. — Зубная щетка с Бэтменом — я думал, их давным-давно перестали выпускать! Ты просто нереально крут!

— На здоровье, — усмехаюсь я и прижимаю его к себе за талию.

Пройдясь по квартире, я обнаруживаю чёртову кучу твоих вещей, которые неведомым образом вписались в моей интерьер. И это бы пугало меня, будь я хотя бы на два десятка лет моложе. Сейчас я могу позволить себе принять это снисходительно.

Потому что, если это не напрягало меня, по мере появления, то это может значить только одно. Ты нравишься мне больше, чем я мог представить. Ты нравишься моему волку.

— Хей, сегодня отец придет в гости, вульфи, так что в меню исключительно здоровая пища, — кричишь ты с кухни, и я направляюсь к тебе, немного кривясь.

— Может ты всё-таки сжалишься над отцом, а? — Я мурлычу тебе на ухо, и ты хмуришься, желая настоять на своём.

— Ему вредно есть жирное. Я же забочусь о нём, понимаешь?

— Конечно, — я улыбаюсь и глажу тебя по спине, заглядывая в глаза, — он очень это ценит, Стайлз, но детка, он уже большой мальчик. И может тебе пообещать есть не больше одного «запрещенного» блюда в неделю.

Ты хмуришься, кусая губы, и я придвигаюсь к тебе ближе, опаляя их своим дыханием. Всё, как ты любишь больше всего на свете.

Ты смотришь на меня своими невозможными оленьими глазами, и я веду медленно большим пальцем по нижней губе. Твоё дыхание сбивается, и ты возбуждаешься, словно по волшебству.

— Пусть так, — я уже улыбаюсь торжествующе, как ты заканчиваешь, — но ты откроешь мне тайну, что ты такого сделал, чтобы мой отец тебя не пристрелил за гомосексуальную связь с его единственным и горячо любимым сыном. А выставили меня, видите ли. И отец не сознается, говоря, что ты «очень достойный человек».

Я вспоминаю этот разговор, улыбаясь.

— Итак? — Ты смотришь на меня выжидательно, потому как я ни единого слова не проронил, углубляясь в воспоминания.

— Я сказал ему, что люблю тебя, — пожимаю плечами, сжимая всё сказанное тогда и слыша, как твоё сердце сбивается с привычного ритма.

— Ты что, серьёзно? — ты даже приоткрываешь рот от удивления.

— Именно так. — Я соглашаюсь, глядя на то, как ошалело ты умолк. Если бы я мог слышать то, что происходит в твоей голове, то наверняка бы услышал, как шестерёнки в ней зашевелились с бешеной скоростью и неистовым скрежетом.

— Я тебя тоже, — признаёшься ты, через несколько секунд затишья.

— Я знаю, детка. — Я привлекаю тебя к себе, неторопливо целуя. — Я знаю.

POV Стайлз

И моё тело горит вполне понятным огнем. А ты всё делаешь вид будто ты не при чем. Каждый чёртов день. Каждый чёртов час, проведенный с тобой.

Ты укладываешь меня на кровать медленно, так же, как это было в самый первый раз. Скользишь губами по плечам, прикусываешь шею, вырывая из меня порцию стонов, криков, вздохов. Мне хорошо, и я пытаюсь донести это до тебя всеми доступными способами. И если бы не звукоизоляция, соседи были бы в курсе нашей с тобой личной жизни. Но это не то, на чем бы ты стал экономить.

Ты гладишь меня, а я вспоминаю, как это было тогда — я был неуверенным в себе, я стеснялся, мне было немного страшно, немного стыдно и просто до крайности любопытно. Сейчас — я расслаблен. Ты знаешь, что я доверюсь тебе даже в полнолуние. Даже тогда, когда у любого другого оборотня сорвёт крышу — я доверюсь тебе полностью, потому что ты никогда меня не подводил.

Я знаю тебя совершено другим, чем все окружающие. Я знаю, что ты ко мне чувствуешь — это невозможно скрыть одной лишь язвительностью и сарказмом.

Каждый раз, когда ты готовишь мне ужин. Каждый раз, когда ты утягиваешь меня за собой в кровать, для того, чтобы прижать к себе, накрыв одним одеялом на двоих. Каждый раз, когда ты, натянув маску безразличия, разминаешь мне ступни, я знаю только одно.

Сколько бы ты ни делал вид, что всё это была шутка, сколько бы ты не отрицал того, что в тот вечер ты был серьёзен, ты говорил правду. Мне не нужны каждодневные слова-признания. Я вижу это в твоих поступках. В том, как ты покупаешь мне новую красную худи, взамен сильно истрепанной, помня о том, как сильно я привязываюсь к вещам. То, как ты по утрам будишь меня в университет, а после на работу. То, как ты забираешь меня совершенно пьяного из бара. То, как ты прикрываешь меня своей спиной в момент опасности.

Каждый раз, когда ты целуешь меня до потери пульса. Каждый раз, когда ты берешь меня за руку. Каждый раз, когда мы двигаемся в унисон. Каждый раз, когда после ссоры, ты обнимаешь меня крепко, чтобы я не замерз. Каждый раз.

Что бы ты ни делал. Как бы ты ни старался скрыть это.

Я знаю, что ты меня любишь.

— Стайлз? — ты смотришь на меня внимательно, давая мне отдышаться после очередного марафона.

— М? — Я отзываюсь сонно, продолжая гонять в голове свои мысли.

— Ты выйдешь за меня?

Сонливость как рукой сняло.

— Питер, тебе не кажется…

— Что мы торопимся? — Предполагаешь ты, — нет, ну что ты. Мы уже шесть лет вместе, если считать с того случая, когда мы впервые занялись сексом. И семь, если считать точкой отсчета момент, когда ты, придя посмотреть на волчье логово, решил что игру Метс будет куда удобнее смотреть на моем телевизоре.

— Нет, — я качаю головой, хмурясь, — тебе не кажется…

— Что стоит поговорить об этом с твоим отцом? — Ты выдвигаешь новое предположение. — Ну что ты, он не против.

По моему выражению лица, ты понимаешь, что снова прогадал, и, наконец, даешь мне договорить. Я строю обиженное лицо, дую губы и хмурюсь слишком наигранно, чтобы ты мне поверил.

— Тебе не кажется, что порядочный мужчина должен позвать своего fiance* в дорогой ресторан, заказать шампанское, и встать на одно колено?

Ты смеешься, прекрасно зная, как я отношусь к ресторанам, насколько мне бывает тяжело в таких местах, и улыбаешься.

— Наша квартира — самый дорогой и элитный ресторан, потому что здесь есть ты. И я открою шампанское, как только ты ответишь согласием. И я только что был на двух коленях перед тобой, чего ещё ни перед кем не случалось. Итак, каков будет твой положительный ответ?

— Открывай шампанское, жадина, — усмехаюсь я, и прижимаюсь к твоим губам.

…А всё-таки хорошо, что ты не живёшь в подземной сети пещер, спрятанной глубоко в лесах.

P.S. POV Питер

— Что привело тебя ко мне? — Джон поднимает брови, и сцепляет пальцы в замок.

— Пари. — Я пожимаю плечами равнодушно.

— Прости? — Он смотрит на меня непонимающе.

— Я должен сказать вам, что я сплю с вашим сыном. — Я бросаю эту гранату без единого сомнения.

Повисает тишина, и, шериф кивает, и вздыхает с обреченным видом.

— Уже пять месяцев, верно? — Он вскидывает брови, и я понимаю, что шериф Стилински не зря получает свой гонорар.

— Именно так, — соглашаюсь я.

— Стоит ли мне говорить о том, что он тебе в сыновья годится?

— Не думаю, — я качаю головой.

— А о том, что если ты его обидишь, в твоей голове окажется аконитовая пуля? — Продолжает Джон, и я снова качаю головой.

— Мне это известно.

— И что должно помешать мне среагировать так, как следует порядочному отцу, запрещая моему сыну видеться с мужчиной вдвое старше его, да ещё и оборотнем вдобавок?

— Две вещи. — Шериф молчаливо поднимает брови, и я чувствую, что сейчас не могу солгать, поскольку это было бы нечестным. — Он дорог мне, а потому я никому не позволю его обидеть. Даже себе самому.

Джон согласно кивает, внимательно глядя на меня.

— А вторая?

Я усмехаюсь, точно зная, чем именно можно подкупить Стилински-старшего.

— Я добьюсь смягчения запрета на еду. — После этих слов в глазах Джона появляется такое выражение лица, которое, по моему мнению, появляется у приговоренных к смертной казни, при новостях, что палач уволился, и их помиловали.

Хорошо, всё-таки, иметь козырь в рукаве.

**Author's Note:**

> * жених, невеста


End file.
